Just a Moment of Your Time
by emmathecharming
Summary: Princess Emma sneaks out of her family's palace to spend some time in the village market and gets a little more than she'd bargained for. While there, she has a little run in with one of the young men in the village who has a special request for her.


This was the first time Emma could ever remember being excited about one of her parent's balls. She had been to more than she could count, holidays, birthdays, even some with no real reason behind them. Her parents loved throwing the parties, and as princess, she was expected to be at every single one. She always hated them, the heavy, itchy dresses that were far from what she liked to wear, the endless dances with young nobles from all over the realm, none of whom she had any interest in. But this year she had made some plans of her own to make things a little better.

It had all started when she had snuck out of the palace a few weeks ago. She knew her parents would be so mad if they found out but she just couldn't help herself. She was so tired of being stuck behind those walls and she knew that the village outside would be well into its Christmas preparations. Christmas had always been her favorite time of year and the energy in the village was always so enticing. She just had to see it.

It had started out as a fairly normal visit to the village for Emma; she had of course done this before. She was hardly the kind of girl who was ok with being stuck inside the same walls for most of her days. She liked adventure and dreamed of romance. Little did she know that today would bring just that. She had just been strolling through the marketplace, stopping occasionally to buy something sweet or shiny. She had the best chefs around and all the jewels a girl could ever want but she always liked shopping in the village. There was just something about what they made there that was so different from what she had at the palace and she loved it.

She had just bought one last bit of cake and was preparing to go back home when she spotted him staring at her. She pulled her cloak lower down over her face, hoping that he hadn't already recognized her, and turned back quickly towards the palace. But before she could take five steps, the boy was back in her view, this time standing right in front of her blocking her way.

"Where do you think you're going, princess?"

_Uh oh. Well I guess he recognized me._

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm no princess" Emma said, taking a step back.

"Oh I think you know very well what I'm talking about, love. And if you're smart, you'll keep quiet and take a little walk with me."

_There was no use in denying it, he clearly knew who she was and while he seemed very determined, he did not seem dangerous. Surely if he'd wanted to hurt her, he wouldn't have been so careless as to let her see his face and to do so in a far from private setting._

"Fine, I'll follow you. But you'd best be careful. You know who I am which means you should also know that if you hurt me, you'll never get away with it."

The boy didn't answer; instead he laughed and grabbed her hand, leading her away from the crowded market and down a secluded side street. He stopped near the end of the ally and turned back around to face her.

"Okay, I did what you asked and I've followed you here. Now tell me what you want from me."

"Oh it's really quite simple, love. I need your help. I want to join the navy."

"I don't see how I can be of help to you then so I'll just be going."

"You didn't let me finish, princess. Like I said, I want to join the navy but I'm still too young. So what I want from you is an introduction to your father so that I can ask him to make an exception."

"Why don't you just wait until you're older? You can't have that much longer to wait, can you?"

"I don't want to wait, I can't. There's nothing left for me here, not anymore. I just want to get out of here."

"Is your life really so bad that you just want to run away?"

"Says the princess who snuck away from the palace grounds."

"Say what you want but I have every intention of going back so you can hardly call this running away. And besides, what I do is none of your business. Now you'd do well to keep explaining yourself because as it stands, I'm not currently very inclined to help you."

"As you wish. To answer your question, no I suppose my life's not that bad, if you ignore the fact that I'm all alone now. My parents both died years ago and I haven't heard from my brother in months. He's older than me and he went away so that he could send back money for me. He joined the navy and everything was all right for a while. He sent home what little money he got from the crown and he would come home whenever he could. But something's happened and the last time I heard from him was six months ago."

"So that's why you want to join the navy? You need the money?"

"That's part of it; I mean a man needs to eat. But I also want to see if I can figure out what's happened to my brother. Nobody will tell me anything but I have to know. I just can't take not knowing any longer."

_He seems to be telling the truth. And the only person this could hurt is him, really._

"Ok, if that's really all you want and you're not lying to me about any of this, then I guess I can help you."

"I would never lie to a lovely princess such as yourself."

"Well okay then. But this won't be easy. If you want to get anything from my father, you'll have to make a good impression first, which means new clothes and some manners. I assume you know what those are."

"Aye, that I do, princess."

"Well you'd best remember to use them tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Of course, my parents are throwing a ball tonight. This is probably the only time I can get you in to see my father."

"A ball? You expect me to talk to your father at a ball?"

"Do you have any better ideas... Wait a moment. You never even told me your name. I think I deserve at least that much if I'm going to help you."

"But of course," the boy said bowing in front of as a smirk formed on his face letting Emma knew just how seriously he took the gesture. "The name's Killian, Killian Jones. And no, I don't suppose I have any better ideas. So how do you suggest I get into the ball? You're father didn't exactly put my name on the guest list."

"Don't worry about that. I'll take care of that. You just focus on making a good impression on my father."

"I think I'm going to need some help with that."

"I know you will. Let's get started."

Emma couldn't help the smile on her face; it just would not go away no matter how hard she tried not to think about Killian. The sun had just begun to set and she was alone now, and as such her mind wandered out of her control, back to the market earlier that day.

She had spent hours with Killian helping him to prepare for what he was to experience that night. They'd started by finding him a more suitable set of clothes to wear to the palace. Once that was done, they had found a small secluded bit of grass just outside the market where they'd spent the rest of the afternoon. Emma taught him the basics of dancing, how to address the various kinds of royalty, and table manners. He'd learned it all surprisingly quickly.

Emma had been so lost in her thoughts of her afternoon with Killian that she failed to notice when the door opened and her mother walked in, only noticing her when her reflection appeared alongside Emma's in the mirror she sat in front of.

"What's taking you so long, my dear? You've almost run out of time before the ball and you're still not even dressed."

"Oh, hello mother. I'm quite sorry. I must have become distracted again and lost track of time."

"I can see that, Emma. Come, let me help you with your dress."

Emma followed her mother to her bed where her dress still laid waiting for her. Emma picked up the dark pink gown and carried it behind the screen in the corner of her room. It took some effort to pull the tight dress on but Emma managed it and then walked back out so that her mother could lace up the back. Once she was done, her mother placed her hands on Emma's shoulders and spun her around so that she could once again see her reflection in the mirror.

"You look radiant, Emma. And I must say I very much appreciate you not putting up a fight about going to a ball. It's a nice change."

"Oh well um..."

"What is it, Emma? You're not usually one to struggle with expressing what you're thinking."

"It's nothing mother, I promise.

"The color in your cheeks would suggest otherwise, dear. What is so different about this ball, Emma? Is someone special going to be there tonight?"

Emma didn't answer but the smile that was once again forming on her face was enough for her mother to believe she knew the answer to her question.

"Well I'll just leave you to finish getting ready. But don't take too long. You don't want to keep anyone waiting."

Emma watched her mother leave the room in the reflection in the mirror on her vanity. She turned her focus back to her own reflection and saw just what her mother had seen, a smile more genuine than had graced her face in some time and cheeks so pink she would not need to add any additional color. Emma hurried to finish preparing herself for the ball and soon headed out of her room and down the hall to the main staircase which would lead her down to the ball.

Emma had talked to the palace guards about Killian as she had returned to home that afternoon but she couldn't help but worry that he had been turned away as she walked down the velvet covered stairs into the party. She looked around the large room for his face but he was nowhere to be found. She was surprised by how his absence made her feel. She was disappointed and perhaps even a bit sad. But her spirits lifted when she finally found him among the crowd as she neared the last step. He was in a mostly empty corner of the room leaning against one of the many pillars looking nervous as could be.

By the time Emma had made her entrance, the musicians had already begun to play, the sound of a soft waltz filling the room. Emma walked over to where Killian was standing, his eyes cast down looking at his hands which were playing at his jacket so he did not see her approach.

"Care to dance, Killian?"

He looked up, startled by the sound of his name in this room full of strangers, and his eyes became fixed on Emma, looking her up and down from the tip of her shoes to the tiara atop her head.

"Emma, you look... beautiful. I mean the dress... it is just so different from what I expected, not that I had any notion of what a princess would wear to a ball."

"Thank you, Killian. The gown is something, I'll admit. My mother picked it out for me to wear tonight. If I was being honest, I would much rather be wearing the simpler dress I wore earlier today."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of applause as the people praised the musicians after they finish playing the waltz and then again as the music began again.

"I believe you said something about a dance, Princess" Killian said offering Emma his hand as she had taught him.

"That I did," she responded stepping towards him and placing her hand in his so that he could lead her out onto the dance floor in the middle of the room.

They took their places among the other dancers and began the sequence of somewhat complicated steps. Emma was surprised by just how well Killian kept up with the dance. He had learned a lot during their practicing that afternoon but Emma was not certain how much he would remember now that he actually had to perform the steps in time with music and his fellow dancers. But if he was nervous or unsure, he hid it well, his face exhibiting a confident smile as he led her around the floor.

"You're doing quite well, Jones. If I did not know any better, I would think you had been dancing waltzes all your life."

"Well I did have a very good teacher."

"It shows."

"Might I tell you a little secret, Princess?"

"I suppose so."

Killian leaned close to her, closer than was probably appropriate for that time and place, bringing his lips to her ear and whispering low.

"I prefer you in that other dress as well. This one does not seem to fit well with the lady who wears it."

Just as Emma was about to respond to his confession, Killian was startled by a hand on his shoulder and he and Emma both looked to find her father, the king, standing behind him.

"Might I cut in?"

"Of course, Your Majesty" Killian replied bowing and then turning to leave the dance floor.

"Please wait just one moment. Father, I would like to present Killian Jones. He was hoping he might be allowed to talk to you for a short while tonight."

"Jones, you say? I do not recall any nobles with that name."

"Well, Sir, that would be due to the fact that I do not come from nobility."

"Then might I ask how you got in here tonight?"

"I invited him, father," Emma asserted moving to stand between her father and Killian. "I told you, he just wants to speak with you for a few minutes, that is all."

"And how did you meet this boy?"

"Oh well, I met him in town this morning."

"I should have known you had snuck out. You really are so much like your mother. She has done the same many times."

"I know I was wrong, father, but will you please just listen to his request?"

"Well, Killian, was it, you seem to have made quite a good impression on my daughter, not an easy task for most, I assure you. I suppose I could spare you few moments of my time."

"Thank you, Sir."

"You're welcome. Now what would you like to talk to me about?"

"Well, Sir, I have a bit of a favor to ask of you."

"I see. Emma if you'll excuse us, I would like to talk Killian alone. I believe your mother was looking for you anyway."

"As you wish, father." Emma turned to search for her mother among the crowd of partygoers, stopping to whisper a quick "_good luck_" to Killian as she left.

Emma found her mother who had wanted her to introduce her to a duke, or was it a count, from one of the nearby provinces. Emma tried to be polite and remain engaged but she found herself looking back across the room at her father and Killian every few seconds. She looked at their faces to try and determine how Killian's request had been received but neither of their faces exhibited any discernible emotion. Finally after what felt like an eternity, her father shook Killian's hand and they parted. Emma immediately excused herself from her current conversation and made her way through the crowd to Killian. Once she reached him, Killian grasped her hand and led her back onto the dance floor as another song began.

"How did it go? What did he say?"

"He agreed, well in a way."

"What does that mean?"

"He said that I would be allowed to join the navy, I just have to wait a while to sail. But I can train and be a part of the navy nonetheless."

"Do you think that will be enough to allow you discover what happened to your brother?"

"I hope so. But it is more than I could have hoped to achieve on my own. I owe it all to you, Emma."

"Oh I hardly did anything. I just helped you get in to the palace. You convinced my father to help you. So when will you start training."

"Tomorrow, can you believe it?"

"I can. So does that mean you will be leaving the ball now?"

"And leave you without a dance partner? I was hoping you would want me to stay."

"Is that so? Well I think I could be okay with that." Killian's face lit up at that and Emma could not help but smile back at him. Emma could not remember ever enjoying one of parents' many parties this much but she had a feeling that this one would not be forgotten anytime soon.


End file.
